


In Sickness and in Health

by captainoftherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: Emma has a surprise for Killian, but when she walks through the door, she finds her worst nightmare. Her husband has a cold.





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> A bit fluffy, I was asked by my friend to write Killian acting like a petulant child.  
> I know this has been done loads.

  Emma was finally home, she trudged up the blue steps to her front door, her arms full of bags from the weekly shop. Killian had mowed the lawn like she asked, she also noticed he had finally planted the flowers that he had been growing in the shed. She was feeling exhausted from her trip, she had a slight idea why, but she wasn’t a hundred percent yet, she had bought some tests to make sure. No need to worry Killian just yet.

  As she entered their house, she heard several loud and violent sneezes come from the front room which then led to a large blowing of a nose and a grunt. Oh no. Killian was ill. She did not have the energy for this right now, as much as she loved him, he was his worst self when he was ill. Especially when it was with a cold. He certainly played the man flu card. Maybe she could shut the door, maybe he hadn’t heard her, she could disappear for a few days. Take a holiday.

  “Swaaaaaaan!” Damn. She looked down at her wedding ring and sighed. In sickness and bloody health, didn’t God know how bad her husband was when he had a cold? A total number of three he had had since they knew each other, and each felt longer than the last.

   The first, they were only friends, he caught one just after he brought her back from New York. She didn’t have to deal with him much on that one, he wasn’t her obligation.

  The second, he caught one when Elsa was about, pretty much the whole town did, but his stupid coat and revealing chest made him more prone. That one she had to look after him for, it was her chance to prove how much he meant to her in the early days of their relationship. Boy had she proved it, he wanted this and that, he felt like this, he moaned for days on end to the point that she had to trick Henry into spending an hour or two with him just so she could get a little peace and quiet. She felt bad, but she had had enough.

  His third, that had been the worst of all. He caught it just after he came back from the Underworld, they had been to the depths of hell and honestly when he started whining about a little sniffle, she was going to send him back there herself. Unfortunately, that little sniffle turned into the biggest pain in her ass she had ever experienced, many times she thought about fleeing the country, she would never have to deal with him or his colds again.

  She loved him, of course, they were true love, and she knew he was grateful for her care, he always made it up to her when he felt better. What annoyed her was he didn’t realise how much of a big baby he was. Well, it was time to show him. This time she would record him being the wet arse that he is.

 Once she had put the shopping away, Emma pulled out her phone, set it to record and placed it in her shirt pocket, she didn’t want him to know she was filming. He would ask too many questions and she needed him to not change his behaviour for the camera. She wandered into the living room, an empty box of tissues sat on the coffee table and it’s contents were littered around the couch, the floor, and the table. Killian was lay down on the couch in his usual jeans, dark shirt, waistcoat and leather jacket. His boots were still on, covered in dry mud which had cracked onto the couch. This was going to be five days of pure hell. She had to keep her temper, it was no good upsetting him, moody and ill Killian, that was a burden worse than any dark curse. In fact, she prayed for them when he was ill.

  “Hey, hubby.” She smiled, it may have been slightly fake. She leant down and kissed him on his temple. “What’s wrong?”

  “I’m dying, Swan.” He rolled onto his back and put his hand on his forehead.

  “Looks like you’re auditioning for Shakespeare.” She giggled. This wasn’t even the worst of it yet, it was just a blocked nose. She still had streaming eyes, a cough, and other ailments to come.

  “Why are you laughing?” He pouted. “Can’t you see I’ve been struck with the most deadliest disease?”

  “It’s a cold.” She sighed, then walked away.

  “Where are you going?” He cried out. “I need you.”

  Emma sighed. She sauntered over to him with a coy smile, he raised an eyebrow at her when she tried to lie on top of him.

  “What’s wrong? Do you want to play doctors and nurses?” She smirked, then started kissing his neck.

  “Emma Jones! I am hardly in a fit state for such activities, I feel practically violated.” He gently pushed her off him and turned to face the back of the couch. She laughed heartily at him. Okay, he was sick.

   “Sorry, handsome. Come here, let’s get you bathed and changed. You’re getting mud all over the couch.” He turned and did as she told. They walked upstairs to their room, she now turned off her camera, he was already like a zombie. He sat on the edge of the bed whilst she took off his shoes, the bath was running and she lit some candles which were designed to try and decongest his nose. She removed his pants and his many upper layers, then guided him to their ensuite bathroom.

  “It’s too hot!” He moaned, when he dipped his foot in. She put some cold in. “It’s too cold!”

  “Get in the bath, Jones.”

  “Are you joining me?” He wriggled his eyebrows and then sneezed, he wiped his nose with his arm. “Ugh.”

  “No wonder I fell for you.” She said, sarcastically. “A minute ago, you said I was violating you. So, get in the bath, I have things to do.”

  “Fine.”

   Whilst Killian was in the bath, she went to their downstairs toilet along with her test. It gave her the time she needed, hopefully.

  She was wrong.

  “Emmmmaaaa!” Why? Honestly, why? She closed the bathroom with a bit too much force and stomped upstairs. She took a deep breath, counted to ten, and put on a smile. She entered their bathroom.

  “Yes, dear?”

  “Wash my hair.” He thrusted the bottle at her and she rolled her eyes. She poured the shampoo onto her hand then massaged it into his hair. “That feels great, love. Thank you.” Maybe it was worth it, he was appreciative at times, and she liked the intimacy they were having.

  “Now, are you rinsing yourself, or do I have to pour the jug over you?”

  “I can manage.” She kissed his cheek and left the room.

  Downstairs she went back to the bathroom, she was nervous. Were they going to have a baby? She hoped so. They had been married for two years now. She peered over the sink. It was positive. They were having a baby. Tears started to fill her eyes, she was so happy. She couldn’t wait to tell Killian, but it would have to be another time. She didn’t mind.

  Emma wiped her eyes and went back upstairs, she was trying to keep her excitement contained.

  “Emmmmma!” Not hard to do. She entered the bathroom again. Her previous joy was now in the back of her mind. “Can I have a towel?” She reached to the radiator, pulled it off and held it up for him, he stood up and wrapped himself in it. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

  “I love you.” She smiled, this one was very sincere. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he finds out.

  “I love you too.” Then he sneezed. “Swan, there is no greater torture than bearing a cold.”

  “I imagine pregnancy is one.”

  “I have no womb.” He pointed out and walked into the bedroom. She followed him.

  “Aren’t you lucky?” She chuckled.

  “Aye, I’d hate to deal with your monthly situation, love. Though I do like caring for you when you’re not feeling your best.” He looked up at her in adoration. She wished she could say the same.

  “Oh, you.” She pinched his cheek, maybe a little too hard. He didn’t complain but she saw him rub it when she let go. She took out the hair dryer and dried his hair for him. Wet hair wouldn’t do him any good, he always had really soft hair, she was kind of jealous. She helped him with his pyjamas, a black t-shirt and some Star Wars pants that Henry had gotten him for his birthday. That reminded her, she had to call him to stay clear of the house for a week. Regina wouldn’t mind, after all, they all knew how bad Killian could be. “Now, hubby. Lie down.” He did and she pulled the covers up over him.

  Emma made him some chicken soup and cut him up some baguette. She brought him a hot chocolate with cinnamon too. He smiled at her when she placed the tray on his knee.

  “I can’t taste anything!” Back to moaning. She was sat on her side of the bed, trying to read a book. “It’s not fair, Swan. Why don’t you get any burdens like this?” She blinked a few times.

  “I dunno, but my head is starting to hurt.” She sighed. He was dripping soup down his chin. “You’re so messy.” She reached for a tissue and wiped his chin for him.

  “I’m not a child.” He took it off her and wiped his own chin. No, he wasn’t. But soon they would have one. They’d be wiping plenty of chins then. He finished his meal, then Emma tucked him up into bed, he had demanded a hot water bottle, she obliged.

  Killian slept restlessly through the night, he was constantly kicking her, or trying to clear his nose. He was boiling hot thanks to his water bottle, he insisted on cuddles and demanded that he be the little spoon. Through the night he complained of headaches and at three in the morning she was giving him a massage.

  By morning, she was exhausted. As was he. She brought him some toast and orange juice with some medicine, the worst part of caring for him. She could never get him to swallow pills, so he used syrup. It was still a task.

  “I’m not taking that, Swan.”

  “It will help with your headache, handsome.” She smiled. She poured the liquid onto the spoon and went to feed it him, he turned his head the opposite way.

  “Killian.”

  “No.”

  If he wasn’t helping her, then she wasn’t going to be nice. She grabbed his hair, pulled his head towards her, opened his mouth and shoved the spoon in it.

  “Emma! You’re mean.”

  “It’s for your own good.” He stuck his tongue out at her, which gave her the perfect opportunity to shove another mouthful of medicine down his throat. She smiled and tapped his cheek.

  “Good boy.”

  A week later, Killian was finally feeling better. His nose was clearing, he didn’t feel as drained, though Emma certainly did, his ears still had to pop, but all in all, he was his old self again. She had shown him the videos of his petulance, which he felt guilty for, but he looked cute. He had helped clean the house and rid it of his germs, he thanked Emma with little hugs and kisses for taking such good care of him. He’d bought her flowers as a sign of appreciation and treated her like a queen for the next few days.

  They were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie together, they had brought down their quilt and Killian was snuggling into her. He gave her little kisses and she felt him tracing idle circles on her hip. It was time.

  “Killian?” She whispered. He must have been dozing in and out of sleep. “Hey, hubby.” She gave him a little nudge.

  “Mm, sorry, love. I nodded off.”

  “I have something to tell you.” She smiled.

  “What is it, you can tell me anything.” He kissed her jaw and she smiled.

  “What if I told you there was three of us watching this movie?” She tried to hint.

  “Three of us? Is Henry around?” He looked up to see if he had missed Henry’s arrival.

  “No, but maybe in a couple of months, there’ll be four of us living here, instead of three.”

  “Is someone moving in?” He honestly looked so cute. She couldn’t believe he wasn’t catching on.

  “What do you always say is in me?” Now that was obvious.

  “A little pirate, Swan. But, what does that have to do with anything…” Click. He went tense. “Emma, are you? Are you pregnant?” She nodded. A massive grin immediately appeared on his face. “We’re having a baby! Are we actually?” He was extremely excited, that much was obvious. “When did you find out?”

  “Last week.”

  “You mean, I put you through all that, and you were carrying our child?” He looked really guilty.

  “Hey, I don’t mind. You’re my husband, I took a vow to look after you.” She smiled.

  “But-”

  “Shh, let’s just celebrate what’s to come. We’re having a baby, and Henry gets a sibling.”

  “Does the lad know?”

  “No, but he’s said he’s wanted a sibling for a while now. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.”

  “Emma, I can’t believe it. After everything we’ve been through. I love you.”

  “I love you too.” He looked at her belly.

  “And I love you too, and Henry. We’ll be quite the family.” He chuckled.


End file.
